Not Again!
by Karree Elaine
Summary: Spoilers for episode 12. Nick is coming back from the black forest with the treasure but there is quite a surprise waiting for him at home, too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Of course she's back. It just makes for good drama people. Nick and Adalind finally come together, albeit, not everything's settled between them, so of course the writers will shake things up. It keeps us coming back for more :P.

Adalind POV

She's back, her Hexenbiest was back! Oh my God. Nick's going to kick us out. Well maybe not Kelly. Oh no! He's going to steal another baby from me. Wait, wait Nick's different now. He's not my enemy anymore, yet I'm a Hexenbiest once again and all bets might be off. How could I do this to him and Kelly? Adalind kept up the desperately panicked conversation with herself as she watched the water boil in the cup beside her. There were so many things she had done while a Hexenbiest that she never wanted to do again, but could she stop herself?

Nick was on his way home. What would she tell him? How could she tell him? Should she tell him? How could she not? Adalind swallowed the nausea and gritted her teeth through a bout of stomach cramps that signaled her Hexenbiest's return. Getting up, she paced back and forth across the loft. Happy memories flooded her of the family they built in this factory transformed into a home because of what they had become to each other. Flashes of their last night together made her heart crack open with agony. Nick would never want to touch her again, not when he found out. Yet Adalind loved him too much to live a lie for however long it would last and Rosalee had been right saying it wouldn't be so wise for him to find out any other way.

Walking into their room as Kelly began to cry, she picked him up gently and pressed him to her aching chest. Would she get so bad that she could hurt Kelly? She never had with Diana, but Diana was a Hexenbiest as well and a very powerful one with her own defenses. Taking a shaky breath and letting her tears fall on Kelly's head, Adalind rocked him while he took his last bottle for the night. Why couldn't she ever be anything good or right? Even both of her children had either a twisted conception or was being yanked from the ones that love them. She wasn't going to screw up Kelly's life! Adalind vowed to herself. Continuing to mindlessly rock him well past the point he fell asleep, Adalind finally laid down on the bed still clutching Kelly as she sobbed.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, she started from sleep with nightmares first of Woging involuntarily the minute Nick walked through the door. Then her dreams shifted and she couldn't find Kelly anywhere, but there had been a cold hard letter from Nick saying his son would never be raised by a Hexenbiest. She awoke shaking, so drenched in a cold sweat that she had to get up and take a hot shower.

Dawn came unwelcome, but she didn't really see a way around the inevitable. Adalind had finally fallen for a good guy, a really good man, and she had screwed that up like everything else in her life.

* * *

Mid morning she knew they had landed and Nick would be walking through that door before long. A bag was packed and tucked out of the way. She wouldn't make him feel guilty by having it where he could understand her intentions. She would tell him and if he was horrified or acted disgusted, Adalind would leave. She couldn't stomach revulsion from Nick, not after he had become so precious. Bitterness threatened to overwhelm her. She finally understood what Kelly Burkhardt meant that day at the precinct. How she had left Nick to protect him, but for Adalind she would have to leave them both. Where would she go? There was only one person unconnected with Nick that she trusted. Taking out her phone, she called Trubel. She needed to speak with Meisner. If nothing else, maybe he could find her a place to live not far so hopefully Nick would allow her visitation rights with Kelly or let her watch him while Nick was at work. It was too much to hope he'd let her stay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those of you who have followed me from the beginning of my writings for Nadalind, you know I've already brought the biest back once before. I fully believe they can survive this, but I'm not so confident that the writers are going to make it easy. Here's hoping TPTB are gentle to them because I think they've had enough sorrow on their plate already. This is my short spin on how it _should_ happen in this timeline. Maybe five chapters.

Nick POV

So the value, the treasure, the power in that stick was healing, but healing to what extent? Where and how was that splinter of wood formed? These questions plagued his mind and there was one person who might have some answers, Adalind. She was incredibly and, at times, surprisingly well informed. Blowing out a long breath, Nick registered how much he had missed them, missed her in particular. Her soft warmth pressed up against him at night had become so familiar that he didn't know how much he craved it until they were apart. Perhaps he craved it more because of their last night together, despite the fact that he awoke that next morning with reservations. When she had made her declaration, laying herself open and vulnerable before him, Nick couldn't stop his response to her. No, he didn't want to stop, and now he wanted her again, he acknowledged to himself. Still he couldn't go straight home just yet.

They had stopped by the spice shop first, so he could drop off Monroe and of course open that box. It had been such a disappointment, just a piece of knarled wood, that is until Monroe almost passed out. Blood poisoning didn't sound good, and Nick felt immediate guilt and worry for putting Monroe in harm's way. Then suddenly the bite on his arm started to disappear. It could only have been that piece of wood. Very gently, he placed the wood back into the cloth they had found it in, then back into the box. After, they all helped move Monroe to the bed even though he kept protesting he was fine. Rosalee gave him a stern glare and finally he acquiesced. Pulling her aside, Nick asked Rosalee if there was anyway else he could help.

"No Nick, that piece of wood did some sort of miracle. Monroe is going to be okay. I couldn't ask for more," she replied then inquired, "How do you think a mere stick could do such a thing?"

"I don't know but perhaps Adalind will know something. If everything is good with Monroe, I think I'll head home," he finished.

"I think that would be best. Adalind had a rough time while you were gone, in more ways than one," Rosalee responded cryptically.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Nick questioned with a sinking feeling.

"Listen Nick, no one is hurt but the rest I think Adalind would want to tell you. Go home and see them, but I want you to know I think she will be okay, " Rosalee finished with a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Walking into a very quiet loft, Nick thought either they were out or Kelly was down for a nap. He called out in a medium voice, "I'm back. You guys home? "

When at first there was no answer, Nick figure they were gone until a stark-faced Adalind came from their bedroom. She had circles under her red-rimmed eyes that alarmed him. "What's wrong?" Nick asked but she didn't answer right away. "Is Kelly okay?" His heart dropped at the thought of something happening to their son.

Finally she nodded and said, "He's taking his nap. I put him down thirty minutes ago," she responded pathetically looking down. Nick came towards her reaching out to draw her into a hug when she drew away. "I need to tell you something and I need to do it before I lose the strength," she replied swallowing nervously. She raised her pain filled eyes to his and Nick decided to at least take her hands that shook a little in his.

"Whatever it is I'll take care of it," he tried to reassure her.

Shaking her head with those woeful eyes, she returned, "You can't take care of this." Then removing one hand from his she stretched it out towards his coat laying over a chair. Suddenly his coat flew over to her grasp. He sucked in a deep breath and knew his eyes were large. So what he had been fearing had finally occurred.


	3. Chapter 3

Adalind POV

Breath, Adalind just breath, she told herself as she awaited Nick's response. His eyes were large and he, too, seemed to forgot to breath. Apprehension shown plainly in his eyes and he swallowed convulsively, yet he didn't shrink from her. I guess that's something to be thankful for, she thought ruefully. With his almost involuntary glance towards their bedroom where Kelly slept, Adalind understood. He didn't hate or depise her, but he was afraid of who she might become, what she might do. Dropping her eyes from his, Adalind acknowledged that she had similar fears herself, yet that didn't stop the ache, the bitterness from making those breaths so much more difficult.

"I know we always knew this could happen, would happen," he started with a hestitant voice as he blinked a couple of times, coming out of shock mode a bit. "Maybe Rosalee," Nick began again in an attempt at hope that they both know was futile. After all Rosalee had combed through before to try and cure Juliette, they had truly run out options until Adalind had proposed the suppressant.

Finally withdrawing her hands from his, she turned tucking those hands into her pockets so they couldn't seek him again. "We were at it all day yesterday trying to find something, but let's face it Nick, it would only be a temporary solution. I'll always be a hexenbiest. It's in my DNA," she finished facing away from him so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"My blood. My blood took your powers before," he said with something in his voice that told her he desperately wanted that to work, but Adalind knew it wouldn't.

Hanging her head, she couldn't blame him. He didn't know how spells and curses worked, but Adalind was thankful he was willing to try. Blinking back those tears, she turned back to that face that she loved so much. "No, Nick, you can't take a Hexenbiest's powers the same way twice. It's the way of the spell. It can only be used once," she explained. After looking into his beautiful, worried green eyes, Adalind just couldn't maintain their gaze. She would break down, then Nick would comfort her out of guilt. No, she knew what she had to do. Coming over to him, she registered he didn't flinch when she kissed him on the cheek, and for that she would always be grateful.

"We won't give up," he responded as he gave her arm a squeeze. Adalind only nodded giving him a sad smile.

"Why don't you have a relaxing shower and I'll check on Kelly," she managed. Nick nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before going into the bathroom. Adalind crept in to see Kelly still fast asleep as she leaned down and kissed him one last time. She waited till she heard the water going then took out the bag she had packed and wrote him a note saying:

 _Nick, I know you said we wouldn't give up and that's not what I'm doing, but I refuse to put you or, God forbid, Kelly in danger because of what I might be capable of. I'll call you when I know where I'm going and what I will do. Don't worry. Adalind_

* * *

"Martin, I can't go back there until I know I won't hurt them," she stressed to Meisner. He was one person she could be absolutely straight with. The only place he could take her was HW, but for her protection, he had her wear a hood so she wouldn't know the location. It had only been one day since she had left the loft quietly, one extremely long day. Nick had called her several times, but what would she say if she answered.

Standing in his room, Meisner took a deep breath and shook his head. "Adalind, you can't stay here indefinitely. Besides, you were never that kind of monster even as a Hexenbiest," he replied, briefly glancing into her eyes.

"Nick could tell you otherwise," Adalind countered. Pacing his room a bit, she was desparate for those most precious in her life, desperate for a solution. Stopping suddenly, she swung around to look Meisner in the face. "What if you did to me what you did to Eve? She seems stable, though a bit cold, still if it meant I could control myself..."

Meisner came right up to to her and cut her off, "No, Adalind." He locked eyes with her and put his hands gently on her shoulders saying, "I could never do that to you."

Frustration made her plead, "Why?" She started to walk away in annoyance, but Meisner held her fast.

"You would never survive. I would never survive," he finished almost to himself. "You don't understand. First of all Eve's Hexenbiest is more primal and cruel than yours and she barely survived. Second, you would lose all love and attachments to anyone you've ever known. I won't even attempt it!"

"But what if I ever hurt Kelly? I wouldn't want to live if I did something like that," she expressed finally breaking down and the tears fell. Meisner wrapped her in his arms.

"You never did anything like that with Diana. I remember your face had a glow when you held her for the first time," he said reassuringly.

"You know I could never have hurt her, even if I tried. She's too powerful. Kelly's not even remotely the same. He's purely human at this point in his life, no matter what he will become when he grows up. He's delicate and vulnerable. I won't risk it," she was adamant. Meisner held Adalind against his chest as she shook.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There's been speculation that the writers on the show will have Adalind hide what's happening from Nick, but that would be out of character for her. Even though that was her gut reaction with Rosalee in the spice shop, she has more courage than that and, let's face it, Adalind doesn't like hiding things from Nick. Why else would she put herself out there the night before he left even though Nick could have rejected her advances? Even as his worst enemy, she came to him for help when pregnant with Kelly and you could see how difficult that was for her. I hope the show doesn't make her go out of character, we have had enough of that last season!

Nick POV

Out of desperation, he was here at HW to ask Meisner's help to track down Adalind. Trubel met him at the entrance, took one look at him, and whistled her reaction to his disheveled appearance and signs of his lack of sleep. "You don't look so great," she stated wryly, but Nick wasn't in the mood to banter.

When he had finished his shower, emerging from bathroom yesterday, Adalind was gone. Curious, he checked on Kelly who was fast asleep, which was slightly alarming, but when Nick found her note his heart dropped. So he wasn't the only one concerned about what she might do during her change. Immediately he felt ashamed, ashamed that he could assume she would be dangerous, especially to her own son. Yet, Juliette's drastic physical and emotional transformation had loomed large in his memory. What horrible things she had done that Nick never could have imagined, in a million years, that she could be capable of. That's when it had hit Nick. Adalind would never be like Juliette was, and he knew that because he knew what kind of Hexenbiest she had been, specifically after Diana was born. This change wouldn't be easy, but Nick knew one thing for certain, he wanted Adalind in his and Kelly's life Hexenbiest or not.

They had had a rough night, Kelly and him. Nick was jet lagged and Kelly wanted his mother. Well, that was where Nick agreed completely with his son. This was his third night without her and he wasn't taking it so well. Pacing the loft with his irritable son, Nick ran a frustrated hand through his hair more than once. He called Adalind again and again, but realized after the fifth call that if she was trying to protect them, she wouldn't call until she had a solution. When morning finally came, Nick was done waiting, done worrying. He had to do something. Meeting Rosalee at her house, he had called her to watch Kelly. Perceptive as always, Rosalee wouldn't let him leave without an explanation. "Alright, Nick. What happened? She told you didn't she?" Then with a worried expression she asked, "You didn't kick her out, did you, because she thought you might."

"Of course not!" Nick was doubly concerned that Rosalee would have to ask him that and Adalind could even think such a thing. However, some part of him understood. After all he had never really told Adalind how he felt about her, only took what she had offered him that night they spent together.

"She saved me you know," Rosalee stated trying to meet his eyes that he had lowered.

"What do you mean?" Nick couldn't imagine what she was referring to.

"That day that Adalind's Hexenbiest returned, it was a denfese mechanism," she started. Then taking a deep breath she continued, "This guy I used to know came begging money for drugs, but when I wouldn't give him any, he started tearing up the shop and even hit me knocking me down. That's when she stood up to him and told him to stop, that she was going to call the police. He's a Kackenkopf and, of course, being an addict he wasn't going to let her call the cops. He Woged and went after Adalind and that's when her Hexenbiest defended us." It took several seconds for him to digest the whole story. So this happened because their friend needed help and Adalind stepped in. A peace, about the whole situation, had settled on him with that revelation.

Now, following Trubel through the sterile halls of HW, determination to bring her home drove Nick despite his lack of sleep. Trubel stopped in front of a particular door and knocked. "Yeah," was the reply. Trubel pulled open the door without further preamble, then they both froze. There was Adalind. She had been with Meisner and she was in his arms!

"Oh, Adalind," Trubel said, finding her voice first. Looking over at him she continued, "Nick, I didn't know she was here, otherwise I would have told you." Meisner and Adalind parted, but Adalind faced away from them. Nick finally acknowledged it was okay to Trubel with a small nod. He glared at Meisner. What in the hell did the man think he was doing?!

"Burkhardt," Meisner spoke cooly returning his glare.

"You should have called me," Nick ground out. Meisner cocked one eyebrow at him, as if to say 'Really.'

Then sending a much softer glance at Adalind, Meisner told her, "I'll give you some time alone, if that's what you want." The bastard better not come between us, Nick growled to himself. That would be a big mistake! Adalind simply nodded after a moment and Meisner started to leave. Stopping next to Nick, he said in a less detached tone, "I appreciate that we'll need to work together, in the future, so I'm sorry about my silence," he began then looked one last time back at Adalind before continuing, "but in this case, my loyalties didn't lie with you." Swallowing his anger, Nick was envious of their history. He would never lower his guard about Adalind around this guy, but he respected that Meisner wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do.

When the door closed behind him, Nick came around to face Adalind. Her tear stained cheeks spoke volumes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just read an interview with Clair Coffee, thanks to a PM from a follower. This Hexenbiest dilemma won't be wrapped up for another six episodes, Grrr. It's unclear how long she hides it from Nick, how long he takes to digest this new information, or even if they reconcile (they better!), but get ready for a rocky road ahead for Nadalind. I'm not very appreciative of the writers' deviation from Adalind's characterization.

Adalind POV

She didn't even try to wipe those tears away. What's the point, she thought. He must know leaving them was tearing her up inside. Nick came around to face her. He didn't look like his usual self. His hair was a mess and there were shadows that shown under his eyes as if he hadn't slept at all. Neither had she. Trying to meet her eyes which she averted, Nick began, "Kelly missed you last night." Then sighing he said, "I missed you, too. I've been missing you. Kelly needs his mother." Adalind inhaled sharply with his words, then her own fears squashed the beginnings of hope.

Finally meeting his gaze with challenge, she countered, "You don't know what it's like being a Hexenbiest. That part of you is aggressive, it wants out and it wants its own way. You remember how I was. Do you really think you could live with that?!"

She watched as Nick press his lips into a thin line, considering her words, and she looked away again disappointed. What did she expect? Then he began again, "Yes, I remember you were devious and driven without any real moral direction," she couldn't help swallowing her sorrow at his words. Then he continued, "That is right up until Diana was born." Gently lifting her head to meet his eyes, he said, "The only time you did anything against me after that was to get your daughter back. When you left yesterday and I realized you _could_ have taken Kelly too, but chose not to, I knew that you were not that same terrible Hexenbiest. You knew how that would have devastated me." After a moment's pause he said, "Each time since the birth of your children that you've done something shocking, it's been in their defense. Taking my powers, making peace with your enemy, drinking the suppressant. You could never be a bad mother and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it."

Taking a few moments and a couple of breaths to accept this new confidence Nick had in her, Adalind found he had more faith in her than she had in herself. Feeling restless, she began to pace. "The night my other half started to resurface, I was so distraught I couldn't eat and just sat at the table agonizing over it all. The glass of water beside me started to boil and the more I tried to stop it, the worse it got. Finally that glass shattered," she finished with the memory still freaking her out. That sickening, panicked feeling returned to her in a rush as she faced Nick again. "What if I boil Kelly's bottle while he drinking it, or shatter something too close to him. What if he gets injured because I can't control myself?" Her voice rose with her frantic state of mind as several items around Meisner's room started to vibrate erratically, her eyes shifted back and forth around the room. Not again!

Abruptly Nick firmly grabbed her and said, "Don't fight it, Adalind! If your Hexenbiest will always be a part of you, then you have to accept it. You have to integrate it back into your life or you'll never be able to control it." Nick's words triggered a memory. Adalind had been just a teen and this powerful, vicious part of her was coming out. Her mother's words came back to her...

"You can't fight this Adalind, or you'll be a danger to anyone around you," Catherine said in her haughty way. "You must accept her, embrace your other half." Adalind didn't want to be anything like her mother, so she was resisting the Hexenbiest inside of her and didn't even realize it...

Currently taking a big breath and looking directly at Nick, she asked, "Are you sure?" He returned her honest question with a decisive nod. Swallowing, she tilted her head and Woged for the first time since that day when she 'drank her mother'. Everything settled down and the gut wrenching cramps subsided. She looked away from him. He didn't need another good glimpse of her uglier side, but Nick hadn't let her go.

"You're not that bad, Adalind. You don't have to look away. I'm taking you home and, if we're going to live together, it's probably not the last time you'll Woge," Nick stated as a matter of fact.

She tilted her head again, reverting back, as she responded, "Not yet. You don't need to see that." Facing him again she asked, "What about Kelly? I'm still not comfortable being alone with him, not until I get a better handle on this." Her resistance was crumbling, but her doubt was not assuaged.

Holding her gaze, Nick replied, "Maybe we could arrange something with Rosalee or Trubel so you wouldn't have to be alone with him. I haven't worked it all out yet, but Kelly needs you." His eyes soften further. Reaching over, he tucked a hair behind her ear and said, "I need you." Adalind felt her eyes grow huge and her breath catch at his words. "I don't want to spend another night without the woman I love." What? What did he just say?! Adalind thought maybe she heard him wrong because that couldn't be true. She was a Hexenbiest. However, Nick broke through all her reservations when his lips descended to hers, kissing her as if he was hungry for her. Giving over to her need of him, her passion for this remarkable man, Adalind joined him completely deepening their kiss and the contact of their bodies. Nick gripped her to him, fisting the back of her shirt. For a moment she almost forgot where they were, having an intense desire to get him out of those annoying clothes. Then she came to her senses and drew away reluctantly.

"You better watch out," she began slyly. "I had to wrestle with my Hexenbiest, just now, not to rip your clothes off right here."

He went for her lips again, as he said in a sexy whisper, "Just wait till I get you home." He teasingly nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth. Adalind's breath hitched and she had to battle herself again. She firmly placed a hand against his chest and pushed him back.

"Seriously, Nick," she stressed feeling her other half fighting her restraint. He gave her that deliciously wicked smile that he seemed to only have for her Hexenbiest. Boy, was she in trouble.

"See you have more control than you realize," he smirked.

The End

**Too bad I won't get this much satisfaction from the show, at least not for a while :(. If you were hoping for more of their life after the Hexenbiest's return, I've already written a whole trilogy and several post-trilogy one-shots to that end. Just visit my profile and start from the bottom :).**


End file.
